Total Drama Next Generation
by Total Drama God
Summary: 20 contestants. 20 deranged challenges. 1 psychopathic host. And the chance to win 1 million dollars!
1. Prologue

**TDNG contestants **

**Maverick- super powered playboy **

**Tyson- mountain sized macho man **

**Jamie- a beautiful girl with sick skills **

**KK- a texting tomboy **

**Connor- a mechanical mastermind **

**Tony- Billionaire Bachelor **

**Sammy- Tammy's sister **

**Tammy- Sammy's sister **

**Justin- the silent striker **

**Luke- hell-raising homey **

**Rita- sexy scaredy cat **

**Lucy- slow witted sucker **

**James- superior strategist **

**Jackson- scrappy sun bitch **

**Amy- fighting fashionista **

**Christina- in the closet individual **

**Douglas- prissy pauper boy **

**Austin- wedgie giving whack job **

**Nicole- beautiful bed wetter **

**Nikki- sexy snake**


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

**Total Drama: The Next Generation **

**A massive island comes into view. The camera zooms in on everyone's favorite host, Chris McClain. Chris flashes his pearly smile and intros. "Season 7 bitches! We're back with our roughest, toughest, most action-packed season ever! And we've got 20 new victims-er, contestants to torture, all for the chance to win one million dollars! We're on our brand new McClain approved Kickass Island! And now were gonna introduce our new contestants.(Pans over to private jet loaded with the contestants). So are you ready for the best season ever! Stick around right here, right now, on Total Drama Next Generation! **

**(Theme song, I wanna be famous) **

**(Camera pans over contestants on the shoddy plane, which is falling apart.) "Man, this thing bites." Douglas said, brushing dust of his expensive jacket. James, who had been trying to sleep through Douglass's complaining, sat up and said" Welcome to the real world, man." "I hate it. I shouldn't have signed up." Douglas said. "Why DID you sign up, rich boy?" Nicole asked, watching as Geoff tossed luggage on with a wooed look in her eyes. "I dunno, why are you crushing on Geoff?" Douglas said while brushing off more dust. Nicole blushed deeply and ran off. James laughed. **

**Confessional: My first confessional!**

**James: I'm a profound strategist. And laughing at Nicole is just step one in getting me a cool million dollars. **

**Nicole: Douche. **

**Douglas: Why did I sign up for this? Oh yeah, because poor people don't deserve money. Ha **

**Sammy, Tammy, and Lucy were hanging out and taking alliances. **

**"So in this game it's, like, super important to have, like, besties to help. So I think we should form a girls only alliance, right from the start. What do you girls think?" Tammy nodded excitedly, and Lucy just agreed with whatever anyone said. Sammy gave a sugar sweet smile and walked away to gather more allies. **

**Confessional: Devious! (Insert evil laugh here) **

**Sammy:(Laughs Evilly) See, my plan is to ally myself with morons that will get me immunity and I can vote off easily. **

**Tammy: My sister is the best. She makes everything so easy. **

**Lucy: See, my plan is to let every one think I'm useless, and play the swing vote. This game is so easy to manipulate. **

**Maverick, Tyson, Jamie, and KK were hanging out in the back of the plane. Maverick was wooing Jamie with no trouble, while Tyson was trying to crack KK's hard shell. "Come on, girl, why you so serious? This is just a game." Tyson asked. "Because I intend to win, muscles. A million dollars would really help my family back home, and I need to be able to win by any means necessary." KK said while not looking up from her phone. Tyson looked at her and said "Your one of those tomboy types, aren't you?" This was apparently the wrong question, because KK flipped out. "I bet you think that's real funny don't you, I bet you think that I'm a joke! And don't tell me you don't because I know you do! But let me tell you something, KK Mathews is here to do one thing, and that's win! So back off, slime ball!" Tyson fell off the chair he was sitting in, but he was not one to be deterred. "Girl, don't play hard to get, because trust me, you ain't so hard to get!" Enraged, KK slapped him and stormed off. But Tyson was undeterred. He pulled himself with the same goofy smile he always had. Maverick, Tyson's new best friend, looked at him and said "You still think you can get her, don't you?" Tyson looked over and said "Not one to give up a grand prize. Besides, she'll come around. They always do." Maverick rolled his eyes, and was about to say something when a sweet voice behind him asked "Can I sit with you?" Maverick turned around to see the prettiest girl he'd ever seen in his life-silky brown hair down to the middle of her back, emerald green eyes, well developed figure- she was the total package!" Thankfully, Maverick stopped before it was weird and managed to say "Sure thing." The girl smiled and sat down, but when she tried to put her stuff in the overhead, she couldn't because of the guitar case. She looked over, pulled it out, and said "You play?" Maverick shrugged and said "Just a hobby." But Tyson broke in and said "Don't be modest. He's really good, and he has a band, and-" but was cut off by Maverick clamping a hand over his mouth and saying "Tyson, don't be an idiot, its bit really a band." But it was to late, and the girl realized why he looked son familiar. It was because for the past 3 years, his face had been the biggest name in music, along his two best friends, as the lead singer of Imagine Dragons, a band that started a rock and roll revolution in the world of music. But that wasn't the only reason Maverick was famous, and it was the other reason that the girl knew him. "Your Maverick Wright! Your a superhero!" The second she said this, there was a wild pounding on the door. The girl looked out and saw an army of fan girls and federal agents banging on the plane. **

**There was a sudden lurch as the plane jumped into the air. Chef and Duncan frantically pressed buttons while Owen ran around screaming "We're all gonna die!" By some miracle, they got away without being killed, and they all started breathing again. "Oh god, in so sorry. I didn't know!" The girl said. "It's cool, I'm used to it. Besides, crazier shit has happened to me. But now that were okay, I never caught your name. The girl smiled at him and said "I'm Jamie." Maverick smiled and said "Jamie. That's a cool name. So what got you onto this show?" Jamie blushed and said "Oh nothing really, just some Olympic Triathlon stuff, nothing huge. But I'm hoping to get some medals after this, once I'm eligible to compete." "I wouldn't trust anyone more to win then you." Jamie blushed even deeper and said "I bet you've used that line a million times." "Total honesty: your the first girl I've ever met into sports. All the girls I know think sports are lame and the most athletic thing they do is file their nails. But you- your different. I like you. Jamie's face could not get any redder when KK came over and said "Oh no way, rock star. You can flirt with Jaime all you want after she wins a million dollars, but as if right now, she is off limits. So beat it." With that, KK dragged Jaime off, who whined the whole way. Maverick looked over at Tyson and said "Your crush sucks." Tyson could only nod.**


	3. Chapter 1 part 2

**TDNG Chapter 1 Part 2 **

**Confessional: I need a hero! **

**Maverick: Okay, she is so into me. But she's not like all the others. She's way more down to earth, but way sweeter then most people. And man, she is so hot! I wanna win as bad as anybody else, but walking out with Jamie is a killer prize, better then money. **

**Jamie: OMG! It's always been my dream to be Mavericks girlfriend. He is such a hottie. But he's real too, not like those fake guys little kids drool over. He's a man! And since I can say whatever I want, I can honestly say that every time he plucks a string, I wish it was my bra strap. He was my first, um, 'Big Girl Dream,' if you wanna call it that. But you've seen him! Can you blame me? **

**Tyson: Wow, Maverick and Jamie are so into each other. Watch, she'll be in his arm by the time we hit land. But on to my problems: KK needs to lighten up, and get with me. I mean, she is hot, and probably hotter without that Tomboy stuff. But just wait, no girl can resist me. I'll have her on her knees begging me for more. (Realizes that sounds weird.) Wait that came out wrong. I mean begging me to let her be my girl. Not on her knees for any other reason. **

**KK: Okay, I know it looks bad that I slapped Tyson. To be honest, he's cute in a kind of dumb way. You know, the way guys fall all over themselves to impress you are cute. I'd date him. But a million bones is worth more. (Realizes that sounds weird.) Wait that came out wrong. I mean a million dollars. Not any other form, especially not Tyson's! Gah, why did I say that!" **

**Nikki is sitting alone at the front of the plane. She sighs and stares out the window, happy to be away from all the mean girls from her school. Just alone with her thoughts. And 19 other random people. But she was hoping to be friends with them. She had none back home. She was the school nerd, and had seen it all. You name, she had suffered through it: swirlies, noogies, wet willys, pink bellies, charley horses, kick me signs, all of it. She pondered why when she felt as if someone had split her backside with a razor. The sound of stretching fabric was followed by Nikki's piercing scream as her light pink granny panties with flowers sliced through her bottom and set her crack on fire in a brutal wedgie! It got worse as her attacker pulled as hard as they could until Nikki's panties had reached over her head. The wedgier then let the elastic waistband latch under her chin in a devastating atomic wedgie. "OWWWWW!" Nikki shrieked in pain as she fell to the ground, her undies cutting her in two. A voice above her laughed, a boy from the sound of it. "Why?" Was all she could ask to the voice. The voice stood up and pulled her panties off her chin and off her head to reveal a smiling blonde headed boy. "You okay?" Now Nikki was confused . The point of a wedgie was to watch the person squirm in pain. You didn't fix the persons underwear, smile nice at them, and you certainly didn't ask if they were okay. "Why are you concerned if you just gave me a wedgie?" The boy smiled and said "I didn't wanna be mean. I now that contradicts the wedgie, but I do it because its how I get to now girls. You can tell a lot from a persons underwear." Nikki looked at him and said "Well what do you know about me?" "Well, the color and the print tell me your sweet, the fact that there granny tell me your not very adventurous, the holes near the crotch tell me this isn't your first wedgie, the name written on the tag tells me your a nerd and that your close with your mom, and the red spot on your butt tells me either you sat on a cherry, had a big girl moment in these panties, or are having one right now. Am I in the ballpark?" Nikki was amazed. He'd gotten everything right, down to the time she sat on a cherry while eating ice cream in these panties! "Dead on. But why are you so nice to me? Aren't you worried it'll ruin your reputation?" Nikki asked. "Well my reputation sucks, so it doesn't bother me how far it falls. It could hit rock bottom and I wouldn't give two shits." Nikki looked at him and said "You don't have many friends do you?" He shook his head and said "Not true. I don't have a lot if girlfriends. Guys love me. The ones who don't know think I'm funny, and the guys who do know me like me because I'm fun to have around." "They don't think it's weird that you get to know them through their underwear?" She asked. "I get to know guys the regular way. But I don't like talking to girls unless I know something about them, and they hate me when I wedgie them, even after I help them fix themselves. They don't let me explain. The girls I do know hate me, and the ones that don't hate me I've never met. My life is complicated." Nikki smiled at him and pulled her glasses off, let her hair fall down, unbuttoned her shirt and threw it off letting her pink tank top show, and pulled off her skirt to reveal skin tight jean shorts before sitting Austin down and letting him feel her up. Austin couldn't help but feel a movement in his pants. He happily flashed a perverted grin before grabbing Nikki close and whispered **

**"Meet me in the confessional when we land. I am going to bang you so hard." Nikki blushed and nodded. Austin smiled for real this time before pushing his lips against hers, tenderly making out. **

**Confessional: Austin's getting to 3rd base! **

**Austin: Yes, I got a girlfriend! Kickass! **

**Nikki:(snickering.) Oh this is gonna be fun. That nerd stuff was a total lie. I'm strategizing my way to a million bucks. And I got Austin wrapped around my finger. Sweet. **

**Jackson, Luke, and Justin were spray painting the walls of Chris's private corners. "Ha. Stupid douche." **

**Luke said, pulling out a knife and began carving a skull into the side of the wall. Jackson was draining the hot tub so they had water to fill the one they were building. Justin was coating the engine in lighter fluid while fumbling with a few matches. As the 3 boys screwed around and went to light it up, Connor and Tony wandered in. "Setting off the plane?" Connor said, looking at the gas on the floor. Justin nodded and looked at Tony, who smirked and pulled out an M-16. "You can't go wrong with a gun and lighter fluid." Justin just smirked. **

**Confessional: Demolition! **

**Luke: Just here to cause hell. No real other reason for signing up. **

**Jackson: All right. Taking life by the horns. Blowin up bitches on planes. But I need a million, so I gotta score this win. **

**Justin: Smirks. **

**Connor: Alright. I'm hoping my skills are gonna get me money. Here's hoping. **

**Tony: Merp. **

**Oblivious to the boys sabotage were Rita, Amy, and Christina. Rita and Christina were both very shy, and were happy to let the outgoing Amy do the talking. As the girl rambled on about something, Christine shifted in her seat and tried not to stare at Rita's tight, perky ass. Christine was struggling with her sexuality. Her parents wanted her to be straight. They had lined up the best possible suitors and had spent all their money making her look beautiful. But in her heart, she wasn't a regular girl- she was a lesbian. She couldn't help it, she just didn't find boys attractive. And now that she was sitting with Rita's sexy bottom just inches away, her sexuality was off the charts confused. Christine continued to stare until Rita noticed and gave her a look. Christine blushed crimson and ran off, leaving Amy confused and Rita blushing deeper then Christine. The girls all shifted uncomfortably, blushing and looking at the floor. **

**Confessional: Awkward without dialogue! **

**Amy: Awkward... **

**Rita: (Blushes crimson red.) Why was Christine staring at my ass? **

**Christine: I am screwed. **

**As the contestants talked, kissed, and fooled around, Tony snapped a cartridge into the the gun as his friends finished off the lighter fluid. At exactly 10:15 am, a spray of bullets ignited a large pool of gasoline, sending flames into the engine compartment, activating a large chemical reaction that destroyed the plane. In short: shit blew up.**


	4. Chapter 1 Part 3

**Chapter 1 part 3 **

**Maverick didn't remember an exploding plane being a part of the competition. All he knew was, the plane was suddenly in a nosedive, and no one was flying the thing. As it turned out, all the old contestants that had been on the plane were holograms, including Chef. "Dude, for real? I think Chris wants us dead!" Tyson nodded as the two tried to keep there balance. **

**Tony had seen the bullets hit the gas. He saw the flames. He heard the explosion. Which didn't explain why the engine was in one piece but the turbines had exploded. As he ran the scenarios through his head,he saw sticky bombs going off on the turbines. Suddenly, a video monitor appeared and Chris blinked into the screen. "Hey guys. How goes it?" Chris said. "Were falling out if the sky!" Rita screamed, hugging the wall. Justin whispered in Luke's ear, who laughed and said "It sure does smell like fear in here. And fear smells like piss." Nicole blushed and covered her crotch. **

**Confessional: Fear does smell. **

**Nicole: What? You try falling out of a plane with a full bladder. **

**Luke: So Nicole has a pee problem. Maybe I do have a reason to stick around. Or at least make sure she doesn't. Isn't this show great? **

**Justin: (holds up picture if Luke and Nicole. Presses them together and makes kiss face.) **

**Amy walked up and danced the screen. "Help us you stupid son if a bitch!" She screamed. Chris just smiled. "Your first challenge will determine who captains the teams. It will also see who the bravest person is on the show-Rita blushes while Tyson flexes- by staying in this falling plane. Last two on are captains, and the last one gets a special reward. Annnnnd- go! Oh wait, also if you can't take it, grab a wimp chute from your chair and jump. Hopefully it's a parachute, but I don't bother to check, and Duncan packed them. So, good luck. McClain, out." The monitor switched to static and retracted. Suddenly, all the competitors were stone faced. The braver ones, like Tyson and Connor, acted as if nothing had happened. While the scared ones like Rita and Christina held each other and screamed and the completely fearless ones like Maverick and Jackson dangled out the windows and put holes in the roof. Finally, Rita's fear got the best of her, and she sprinted out of the plane screaming, followed by Christina, Nicole, and Tammy, much to her sisters annoyance. Douglas went next when some dirt fell on his shoes and sent him screaming off the plane, and while Connor walked by the door, James shoved him out, saying something about strategy. "No hard feelings man." James called as Connor spiraled to the ground. **

**Confessional: Free Falling! **

**James: it has to be done. **

**Nikki held Austin's hand and said "I'll jump if you jump." While secretly planning to do that any way. "Whenever your ready, babe." Austin said. Nikki blushed, then ran out followed by Austin, who seemed happy. **

**Lucy and Tony were gone next, getting thrown out by Tyson. "10 down, 10 remain, and several injuries await! So who flies, and who dies! Find out now on Total, Drama, Next Generation!" Chris said "What!" Tyson yelled, because he couldn't hear Chris **

**The 'parachutes' worked to varying degrees. Rita's was a parachute, while Christina's was an angry beaver that attacked her. Nicole's and Tammy's both had massive holes in them, making them useless. Douglass's was a parachute, while Connors was filled with spare parts, which he used to build a propellor to save him. Nikki was the next to pull, and cursed when she saw a deer go shooting into the air. Austin had no better luck- "Really McClain! An autograph. You suck!" Lucy forgot to pull hers, and Tony got a salad bowl, which promptly hit him in the head. "Dammit Chris!"**

**Confessional: it doesn't work! **

**Tony: (rubbing his head.) Dammit. **

**Back on the plane, James realized he gained nothing by staying on board. If the captain made a bad choice, it was reason to vote them out. So if James's teammates screwed up, he was the one with the target. And that was bad. So he jumped without a second thought, followed by Amy who was scared, and Sammy who was bored. James got a parachute, Amy got a meat grinder, and Sammy got a turkey sandwich. Luke was bored, so he and Justin jumped, both receiving rocks. **

**Meanwhile, Jamie was clinging to Maverick, Tyson was trying to score with KK, and Jackson was jumping all around and cheering. Jamie was doing her best to not be afraid, but she was close to freaking out. Maverick looked down when he felt the Olympic girl hold tighter and said "You okay?" Jamie wanted to say yes, but he would know. "No. I'm super scared of heights. I only got on the plane because my sister told me i would be to chicken to do it. And she was right. Hear that Sky? You were right. I am too chicken!" "Hey, don't talk like that. Your sister came in second, you just got here. It takes time." Maverick said, trying to calm the girl. Slowly, Jamie felt better. "Okay. I'm okay. But now I'm gonna go." And before Maverick could say anything, she kissed him on the cheek and jumped. Maverick couldn't help but smile. **

**"Come on girl, why you gotta play like that!" Tyson was trying to keep KK from jumping. "No Tyson, I'm leaving." KK said before jumping dragging Tyson with her, without a chute. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Tyson screamed as KK calmly pulled the chute, then started screaming when it was full of dirty laundry. All the way down. **

**Confessional: Give us Dirty Laundry! **

**Tyson: I hate planes now. Thanks a lot Chris. **

**KK: (pulls a pair of massive dirty granny panties from her hair.) Property of Sugar, ewww! It was in my hair! (Realizes it sounds Girly.) I mean, that's... Okay? Oh screw it, I can say what I want. I hate being a tomboy. But my dad has no sons so I'm the son and daughter. I want to be girly, but I'm worried it'll disappoint him. Man, life is hard. **

**On board the plane, Jackson and Maverick charged each other, trying to make the other fall out. Jackson fights hard, but its a pointless fight against Maverick. He soon has Jackson at his mercy. "Here's a famous Harrison ford line for ya- "Get off my plane!" Maverick yelled as he flung Jackson into the overhead. The container spills open, letting luggage drop to the floor. Jackson stood up, spit on the floor, and said "You'll have to try harder then that, you super powered son of a bitch." Jackson then charged, landing 2 hits before Maverick drove him into the wall with his shoulder an started unloading on him with several hard shots to the stomach. Angry, Jackson hit Maverick in the face a couple times. The hero staggered back, before grabbing Jackson and flinging him into the other overhead. Jackson began throwing luggage at Maverick while Maverick simply knocked them aside in his advance. Angry, Jackson grabbed blindly before swinging whatever he had at Maverick. That something turned out to be a fire extinguisher. Maverick groaned as Jackson swung again and again. After 4 shots Maverick grabbed the canister and crushed it with his bare hands. The boys went back to wrestling when Maverick finally managed to throw Jackson out the door before following as the plane hit the surface of Bony Island. Jackson was sure he was dead until Maverick swooped down and grabbed the boy. "Thanks man." Jackson said, breathing heavily as he was set down. Maverick just nodded, his hands on his knees. "And Maverick wins!" Chris said, raising Mavericks hand. "And now we'll pick teams. Unless either wants to give it to someone else." A minute later Jackson groaned "Luke, lead the team." Luke nodded. Alright boys pick. Maverick start." Maverick shrugged, caught his breath, and started **

**Maverick, Jackson, Tyson, Jamie, KK, James, Austin, Nikki, Rita, Justin **

**Luke, Justin, Connor, Christina, Sammy, Tammy, Lucy, Tony, Nicole, Douglas **

**"Maverick, you are now the Menacing Mambas! Luke, you are now the Savage Seahawks! Now on to the second challenge! Lets go! **

**Next: Second challenge, kissing, Christina tries to express her love but gets blocked at every turn, Nicole pees herself again.**


	5. Chapter 1 Part 4

**Chapter 1 Part 4 **

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update, I've had a crazy month with school starting and all that. But here's the next edition. Enjoy! **

**The camera panned over a massive mountain, which the contestants stood at the bottom of. Chris flashed a smile before going on. "Welcome to your next challenge: The Mountainside Gauntlet of Death! The mountain is rigged with several kinds if traps like: oil slicks, rusty nails, land mines, spring traps loaded with various kinds of nasty surprises, and some other stuff that I'd get in trouble for mentioning. If I don't tell you, I'm not liable." "Gee, thanks." Luke said, rolling his eyes. "Your welcome. Now, at the top of the mountain are your mascots, Marcus and Sid. While your names are threatening, those two are about as mean as My Little Pony. But they are real. The goal is to get up, get your animal, get down, and get to the cabins before the other team. First team back gets pick of the cabins. Captains, choose 2 climbers and 1 holder. **

**"It's gotta be me to climb. I'm the fastest person here!" Jamie said. "As if. This one is all me." Rita said, challenging Jamie. "Please. The last thing we need is some scaredy cat while get stuck halfway up because she's to scared to come down!" "Says the girl who was to Chicken to get on the plane in the first place!" "Oh, your asking for it!" "Bring it on!" "Girls! Will you stop it! You'll both climb, and Tyson will hold the ropes." Maverick said, staring down both girls. Jamie smiled and said "Of course, Mav! Teamwork is the most important part of the challenge." Rita just rolled her eyes and stormed off. **

**Confessional: Love Triangles are hard. **

**Rita: That slimy little witch! She thinks she can play like Heather and win this game. Well she's got another thing coming. Who does she think she is trying to play with Maverick like that? In fact, I'd bet money that she doesn't even like him! I just hope he sees it. **

**Jamie: OMG, I just sounded like Heather! God, I feel like a bitch! And what does my team think. Oh god, I might have just signed my death warrant.**

**Maverick: WTF was that about? If this is a love triangle, I'm gonna be so pissed! **

**"Sammy and Nicole, you guys are fastest, so you'll climb, while Justin holds the ropes." Luke said. Nicole raised her hand and said " It may not be the best idea to send me up there." "You'll do fine, just climb, grab, and run. Very simple." Nicole just nodded.**

**Confessional: Nothing that simple is simple **

**Nicole: How can he send me up there? **

**Luke: Is it smart to throw the first challenge to ditch the weakest link? Of course it is. Why else would I be doing it. You may be thinking I'm talking about Nicole, but soggy sweatpants isn't the most useless piece. No, that would be Sammy, who uses her simpleton sister for everything. If i get rid of her, then I get Tammy and Lucy, who has the combined brainpower of a sack of dirt. Which means I can easily get them as an ally. They should have put me on the other team. Sly as a snake? Hell, I am a snake."**

**"Campers, tie up your climbers and... GO!" The 4 girls took to the mountain. Jamie and Rita tried to outdo each other to impress Maverick, while Sammy filed her nails, and Luke sabotaged Nicole's gear. "No climber, no Sammy, no problem." Luke said as he discreetly made a tear in the ropes, so Nicole would fall. "Alright, here I go." Nicole said.**

**Jaime and Rita argued and dodged traps all the way up. "How dare you play with Maverick like that! 'Teamwork is the most important part of the challenge.' Uh, your worse than Heather!" Rita said, working around some nails. "I wasn't joking. It came out weird. I don't know whyagghhh!" Jamie screamed as she hit an oil slick and fell before the rope caught her. "I got you." Tyson called. "Guess whose going to the top, loser!" Rita called down, continuing her climb. "The hell you are! That is my snake, and my man!" Jamie said, doubling her pace. The girls continued to climb when a spring trap exploded on Rita, covering her in dirty panties. She took a whiff of the thong on her nose and almost passed out. "Oh god, it reeks!" Rita yelled, flinging laundry all around. The campers scattered to dodge the nasty load consisting of mostly Sugars, but also Sky's and Jasmines, which both smelled of deodorant and butt sweat. But whatever was wrong with Sugar, getting hit with hers was a fate worse then death. Jamie couldn't help but laugh. "Smell good over there bitch!" Suddenly, several explosions went off, flinging Jamie back down the mountain. "Land mines!" Chris yelled! "Ha! Get a good look at my ass, cause that's all you'll be seeing from the bottom!" Rita yelled. Jamie growled and sprinted back up as fast as she could. "Smell much?" Rita glared down and set off a trap loaded with garbage. "Dammit!"**

**On the other side, everything was going according to Luke's plan. Nicole's rope broke, Justin caught her, she peed all over him, and Sammy refused to climb. Luke was ecstatic. Of course, he looked sad around his team to play the part. If he smiled, people would get suspicious. So he stayed somber, and stayed quiet, inconspicuously breaking Connors contraptions to get them up, or Keeping anyone else from going up. **

**Confessional: All to easy. **

**Luke: this is great! No one has a clue I'm sabotaging us, and Sammy's as good as gone. How did it take Heather 3 seasons to win this thing? **

**For the Mambas, everything was going well, and a large part if that was due to James. The master strategist had been doing his best to ally himself with the strongest players. So he fed Tyson more rope, spied on the Seahawks when Maverick asked, and cheered on Jamie and Rita. As much as he felt like an idiot, allying himself with Mav and his friends would be incredibly helpful in the long run. Nothing says don't eliminate me like siding with the captain in every occasion. And it was working. No one was paying attention to him, and the people who did only said good things. But James knew he had to keep it up to make it sincere. Which is why he volunteered to take Marcus the snake to the cabins when the girls came back, but Jackson beat him to it. No matter. But first, this! **

**Jamie was pissed. They were practically at the top and Rita was still a full 3 paces ahead of her. If Rita won the challenge, then Jamie would have to work extra hard to keep her from Maverick. And she didn't have time for that. No, something drastic needed to be done. And, pretty much accidentally, that something took care of Rita for the time. As Jamie climbed, Rita reached the top. And in a desperate lunge, Jamie had grabbed the first thing she felt and pulled herself up. That something happened to be Rita's pants. So to everyone's amusement, the scaredy cat girls Rainbow Dash granny panties came into full view. Everyone stood still. Even Justin, who was climbing freehand and was halfway up the cliff, just hung. Finally, it was Tyson who broke the silence:"So Blondie, did they sell panties for girls over 3 where you bought those?" Everyone started cracking up, and Jamie snatched Marcus the mamba, who looked a little amused with what had just gone down, and passed off to Jackson, who ran for the cabins with Rita slowly coming to her senses and running after her, trying to stop her humiliator. **

**Confessional: Ponies! **

**Jamie: Now that, was worth it. **

**Rita: Oh, it's on now, Jamie. No one does that to me and gets away with it. Except Maverick. (Blushes.) He can pull down my pants anytime. **

**Austin: Looks like I've got someone else to 'introduce' myself to. Look out Rita. Papa Wedgie is coming for a visit!**

**Justin couldn't help it. Even though he was dangling from one hand off a 40 foot cliff face, he just couldn't help but stop and stare at Rita's childish panties. But now he was back on track, and had finally gotten to the cage holding Sid the Sea hawk, who simply looked at him. "Hey buddy. How are ya?" Justin said, slowly pulling the cage off the hook. "You come with me." With that, Justin jumped off the cliff and ran off after Jackson, who had taken off with the snake around his neck. **

**Confessional: The silenced speak! **

**Justin: I talk a little. Just where no one will think my voice is weird or some shit. **

**Jackson was in top of the world. He had Marcus, he could see the cabins, and he'd ditched his loser alliance with Luke for Maverick and his friends. Sure there was a little more drama then he was used to, but he'd adjust. He was doing okay until Justin showed up, a length or two behind him. "Hey man." Jackson said. Justin just waved, visibly tired. Jackson barely felt a thing. The difference: Jackson was an all pro Varsity distance runner, while Justin was the goalie for his ice hockey team. Hardly moving to always moving, Jackson easily stayed ahead. And he likes this. "Little winded, buddy?" Jackson said. "I. Hate. Running." Justin said, still behind. "You just climbed a 40 foot mountain." Jackson reminded him. "And the next I want to do is not a 5 mile sprint to the cabins after free handing a MOUNTAIN!" Justin moaned, nearly falling over himself. "Your lazy." Jackson observed. "And your superhuman." Justin said. "No, that's Mav, I just run." He said. "Hurdles?" Justin guessed. "Long distance. Better for stamina." Jackson corrected. The cabins then came into view and Jackson sped up. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a challenge to win." Justin nearly keeled over. "Wait. Up. Dammit. I. Need. Water." He groaned. He watched as his friend reached the cabins before falling. "Son. Of. A. Bitch." Luke ran over, a water in his hand. "Here man. Sorry I missed you." Luke said. Justin swallowed it all in 3 gulps before looking over an saying. "Sorry. I. Lost." Luke shrugged. "No, you did exactly what I needed to happen. You lost for the greater good of losing Sammy. We're dropping dead weight." Justin nodded, then said "But what if the team votes me off?" Luke just smiled. "Relax. You tried your best and lost a close race, Sammy did absolutely nothing. Clean cut and simple." Justin nodded. **

**Confessional: Devious in progress! **

**Luke: Now to convince the team that Sammy should go...**

**Justin: Running sucks. **

**"And with Jackson showing first, the Menacing Mambas win the first challenge!" Chris said. The team cheered as Chris went on "As a reward, the Mambas receive this sweet ass mansion!" Chris said as he pointed behind him. "This 6 story masterpiece comes complete with 12 person hot tub, 24 hour day spa, ample living space, is fully staffed, and the kitchen is filled with the best foods known to man. The loser Seahawks get... This crummy smashed trailer from season 2! This twisted pile of scrap metal came to be when Monster Chef stomped on it with his giant foot. Good luck. Also-" Chris was suddenly interrupted by an intern with his cell phone. "It's the network." The intern whispered. "Hello? Hi CEO guy. No I was not aware that putting the campers in the smashed trailer was against living home laws. No, I did not know that failure to comply with those laws would result in immediate termination of the show. Wait how did you find out about this? Wait, who called you?" Chris turned around and said "Which one if you is KK?" KK raised her hand, then Chris said "No phones for contestants. Either keep it in your bag or give it up." "I think I'll just put it in here." KK said sheepishly. "Yes Mr. CEO, I'll take care if it. Yes, they'll get a real building. Bye." Chris hung up and turned around. "Ok, so turns out that keeping you guys in the smashed trailer us illegal in Canada, so instead you'll be staying in this crappy old cabin that we keep bringing back. Fair warning, there's no beds, dressers, and its infested with termites, so don't be surprised if something wooden breaks. Also, as today's losers, the Seahawks will be kicking someone out tonight. During elimination, you will give me the wooden carving if your head, called your Victory Totem. It represents the grip to stay on for another week. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow will have to have their totem placed in the Bonfire of Banishment, walk the Path of Failure, down to the Dock of Shame, and get launched 75 miles in our brand new Pinball of Losers! So Seahawks, figure out whose going home, Mambas, put Marky in his tank and enjoy the night. As winners, the mansion is yours for the whole season, so live as you like. Later." **

**In the woods...**

**Tyson walked through looking for a good time. Mav was busy, Jamie and Rita were arguing, KK had disappeared, and Austin was out stalking Christina to 'introduce' himself. So Tyson wandered, looking for something exciting. Personally, he was hoping to run into a bear. He'd seen the one from the last couple seasons, and he was hoping to fight it. What he found was beyond even fighting a bear. He walked for awhile before he heard KK's voice. "Oh, Moonshine Bear, you are a delight. More tea?" "Oh yes KK, I would love some." Tyson followed the voices until he discovered an strange scene: KK at a small table surrounded by Care Bears. A couple seemed familiar from his sisters collection, but it was beyond strange to see KK, the tough as nails girl who had just rejected him and seemed made if stone, having a tea party with them. Tyson watched quietly, noticing that he wasn't the only one witnessing this. Maverick was hovering just beyond the tree line, Austin was on a branch, and Christina dangled by her pink panties, clearly Austin's latest victim. Tyson snuck closer to Austin, who had created a sort of bungee cord out of shoe laces and was positioned behind KK. You didn't need to be a genius to figure out his plan. "No, Austin!" Tyson whispered, trying to get his attention. Austin looked down and gave thumbs up before flipping to the bottom of the branch and shimmying forwards. Tyson was at a loss. Austin couldn't be convinced, and if KK caught him, she'd think he was nuts. Out of desperation, Tyson slammed into the tree as Austin let go. He watched as Austin instead grabbed the Care Bear KK was talking to. "Hi KK." Austin said as he bounced back up. "Give him back!" KK yelled. Austin shrugged. "Why?" "Because he's very important to me." KK said. "Really wanna finish that tea party, huh?" Austin mocked. "Ye-NO! It's for... Practicing football tackles. "Really. That certainly explains the tea pot, cups, table, and 4 other bears you were just Talking to. Right. Football." KK glared up at him, who was smug with satisfaction, to Tyson's frustration, so much that he began climbing the tree. "Never tell anyone about what you saw here." KK said. Austin smiled. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. First off, tell Tyson to back off and let me work. "Sorry man, just felt uncomfortable with you doing that." Tyson said, just under Austin. "Understandable. Next, the next time you have a tea party, you will allow me to video the entire thing and let me keep the tape for my amusement. Finally, you will allow me give you all the wedgies I feel like until one of us loses. Do all that, you can have your bear and no one will ever here about this, unless you try to backstab me. Do we have a deal?" KK groaned and nodded. "Excellent. We'll start right now. Turn around." KK did as she was told, an stiffened when she felt Austin's hands snag her panties. "OWWWWW!" KK screamed as she shot back up with Austin and was hooked on a branch and her pants were pulled down. "Pleasure doing business with you. Nice panties." Austin said, looking at KK's care bear panties. "I. Hate. You." KK moaned. Tyson couldn't help but laugh. **

**Luke's elimination meeting...**

**Luke ha gathered his team minus Sammy to discuss the elimination. "Alright, lets get started. I think it obvious who the targets are: Sammy and Douglas. "Why me?" Douglas asked. "Because you've done nothing throughout the challenge, and wandered off when Nicole's rope broke! In fact, I bet it was you who sabotaged it! Didn't wanna witness your dirty work?" Tony said. "We can't rule out Sammy though. She wasn't there when Nicole fell either. And the rope had traces of red in it, like nail polish." Called out Christina. "Alright, lets vote on who we send home now. All in favor of Douglas?" Tony, Connor, Lucy, and Christina raised their hands. "Sammy?" Luke, Justin, Nicole, Douglas, and Tammy. "Really Tammy?" Luke asked. "Ridding myself if a problem I've had for far to long." Tammy said.**

**Bonfire Ceremony... **

**Chris walked up to the campers with his tray of marshmallows and began. "Seahawks, I have 10 of you in front if me, but only nine marshmallows. Go cast your votes. **

**Voting... **

**Luke(Votes for Sammy) Bye, Bitch **

**Justin(Votes for Sammy) No beef, just business **

**Tony(Votes for Douglas) Either help win or get the hell out**

**Sammy(Votes for Luke) I know what your up to. Good luck beating me from a pinball!**

**Chris tallies the votes and comes back "Alright, lets do this. First one goes to Justin, Tony, and Connor. Tammy, Lucy, and Nicole. Christina and Luke, your safe too. Which leaves us with two useless players. Douglass, you did nothing to help your team so much, this is the first time your mentioned since the plane. Sammy, you did nothing to help your team, made Justin climb freehand because you wanted your equipment, then bitched nonstop until the ceremony. And don't say you didn't, because we have the 4 hour footage leading up. With that, the final marshmallow goes to... Douglas. "Yes!" The rich boy said, catching his safety. "What! Who voted for me!" Sammy yelled. "Lets see, Luke, Justin, Nicole, Douglas, and Tammy. Ouch." "Tammy! How could you!" "Sorry sis, but you deserved it. Bye." "Sammy, please hand over your totem." "But that's not fair!" "Sammy! Stop bitching and get in with it!" Luke yelled. Growling, Sammy watched as Chris tossed her totem into the flames. "Time to go."**

**Sammy is sealed inside a plastic ball on a pinball shooter. Chris cranks it back, then looks at Luke and said "Do the honors?" Luke smiled. "You had to ask? Hasta la vista, bitch!" He yelled before pressing the button that launched Sammy across the ocean. "And there goes the first chance up in flames. So what happens between Jamie and Rita next? Will Christina realize she needs to look elsewhere for love. Will Nicole ever stop pissing herself? Can this writer be any more suggestive? Can my ratings be even bigger then last season? Find out next time on Total, Drama, Next Generation! **

**Sammy: 5 votes**

**Douglas: 4 votes**

**Luke: 1 vote**

**With Sammy, she played filler and sort of a launch pad for Tammy being more important. Even though she was the villain, she was just a quick cut. Ciao Belle, peeps!**


	6. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Chapter 2 part 1**

**Chris stood on the dock of shame and began the intro. "Last time on Total Drama Next Generation. 20 new contestants came under my 'hospitality' for a shot at a million big ones at this crappy summer camp. People fell out of planes. People climbed trap rigged mountains. And people ran. A lot! InThe end, Jackson won the final race to secure victory, and a sweet ass mansion for the Mambas. The Seahawks got some termite infested cabin we found. We found out KK isn't as tough as she looks, and Austin ended up making her his wedgie slave to keep his mouth shut about her Care Bear tea parties. Luke conspired against his team in an attempt to off Sammy, a prissy girl who was the queen of being a bitch. In the end, Sammy became the first loser and got launched in a pinball across the ocean off my show. So, will Rita recover her dignity enough to score with Maverick?will KK get her panties yanked again? Who will Austin's next victim be? Will Christina profess her love for Rita? And will the network pay me more to answer all these questions? Find out right here, right now, on Total, Drama, Next Generation! **

**(Theme song)**

**It's night after the challenge, and the Mambas are enjoying there new digs.**

**"Dude, this place has everything!" Maverick said, flicking through the endless channels on the massive TV. "This fridge has a freaking deli counter in it! Look at this meat!" Tyson yelled, making a sandwich almost as tall as him. "Dudes, have you seen the hot tub! It's gigantic!" Jackson said. James sunk lower into the warm waters with his drink. "This is the freaking life, man! This is it!" Austin was standing in the closet staring in wonder. "This closet is a god damn room, man. Look at it. You could fit a car in there!" Maverick stood on top of the bed, drink in hand. "Guys. A toast. To this sweet pad, and the team!" "The team!" The guys cheered. **

**In the girls room of the mansion, things weren't as happy. "Okay, Amy, why the hell is all your stuff in the closet?" Nikki asked. "Because that's where it goes." Amy said, not looking up. "Bitch, it takes up the entire closet. Now get off your fat ass and move it so I can put my stuff in." Nikki said. Amy got up and glared at Nikki. "What did you just call me?" "I called you a fat bitch, what are you gonna do about it?" Nikki challenged. Enraged, Amy dove into Nikki, tackling her before slapping her around. Nikki flipped over and began slapping the crap out of Amy. "That all you got?" Nikki yelled. "Ahhhhhh!" Amy yelled before throwing Nikki off her. The two continued to fight as another storm was brewing in the other side of the room. **

**Rita shoved her things into the closet and fell on her bed. She had had a horrible day. She still smelled like laundry and garbage, the entire show knew she wore baby panties, and she had a bag of ice on her butt from a brutal hanging wedgie Austin had given her after dinner. Across the room, she heard Jamie snicker. She glared at the other girl and said "Whats so funny?" Jamie stopped laughing and said "Oh, just remembering today. So, you think Maverick will still want you if you shop at Babysrus?" Rita knew it was a dig, but she ignored it. "I wonder if the smell of Loser comes out?" Rita's left eyes twitched a little. "Of course, you could always get a job as a side show freak when you lose." This pushed Rita over the edge, and she threw Jamie to the ground, wailing on her with all her anger. KK watched from her bed, shifting so the bag of ice on her butt reached her nether regions. She still ached from the wedgie she had gotten earlier. **

**Confessional: I hit you like a wrecking ball! **

**Nikki: I totally won.**

**Amy:(Her eye is black, her face is scratched, she has several bruises,and her green thong is stretched in a shoulder wedgie) Owie. **

**Rita: No one calls me that and gets away with it **

**Jamie:(Her hair is in all directions, her shirt is ripped to show several fist marks, her Pinkie Pie granny panties are stretched over her head, her pants are missing, her belt is tied to her forehead, and her bottom is covered with a blood red shade with distinct belt patterns). Even my dad doesn't spank me that hard. Whoops. And I now realize I shouldn't be making fun of Rita's panties. My Little Pony lovers unite? **

**KK: these people are freaking crazy **

**Seahawks**

**The team returned exhausted to find Chris was joking, there were beds and such. The space was tiny, and fights sparked quickly. "I got top." Luke called out. "Bottom." Justin followed. "Top." Tony said. "Bottom" Connor said. "And I'll fly solo." Douglas said. "Yes you will, you lazy fuck." Tony said. **

**Confessional: Oh snap!**

**Tony: Its not that I hate Douglas, I just can't stand rich people. It's nothing personal. **

**Douglas: I get why tony hates me. All not rich people have that instinct. I don't really mind.**

**The girls were having more trouble getting settled. "Where's the bathroom?" Nicole asked. "It doesn't exist. The public one is half a mile that way." Luke mumbled, already asleep. This drew a scream from every girl in the cabin. And it only got worse. "No way. No way!" Christina said. "There is no way I'm sleeping bottom with Nicole. Her accidents will drip on my face!" "Not like its a thrill to be with you, lesbo." Nicole muttered under her breath. "Well somebody has to do it, and it sure wont be me!" Tammy yelled. "Don't look at me! I'll probably catch something sleeping with her!" Lucy said firmly, which sparked a new argument about whether you could catch something from pee. "There was not this much fighting in the bloody war zone!" Luke groaned, which caught Justin's attention. "Your British?" Justin asked. Luke shrugged. "Eh, half-n-half mate. Me mum came over in '76. Me accent comes and goes every now and then." Justin laughed. "That accent is fantastic. You gotta talk like that more!" Luke shrugged." May as well. Hold on." Luke jumped down and yelled "Bloody hell, it's 2 in the morning! Now listen you wankers(that how you spell that?), I'm giving you 10 seconds to pick a bed before your all sleeping in the bloody forest!" All the girls scrambled for beds and shut up. "Thank you!" Luke groaned, going back to bed. Only Nicole seemed the slightest bit happy.**

**Confessional: That's my best Brit. Sorry if its offensive**

**Nicole: Wow. That accent is... Incredibly sexy. I may just have to hang around Luke more often. **

**Luke:(watches Nicole's confessional)**

**So Nicole thinks British me is sexy, huh? Well, give a lady what she wants, right?**

**Justin: Gee, wonder how that's gonna end. **

**Chris stands outside the cabins. "Shhhh, quiet, I'm torturing teenagers." Chris smiled before pressing his air horn. "Good morning, contestants! Up and at 'em!" The teams groaned and moaned, but managed to assemble. Well, minus one. "Um, where's KK?" KK stumbled out of the mansion, her arms pinned to her sides by her panties. The others all got a good laugh, including Chris. "Well, glad you could, um, join us, KK" Chris said in between laughs. "Shut it." KK said, shooting a murderous glare at Austin, who simply smiled. "Okay, today's challenge will begin soon enough, but first... A 5k run around the island! Move maggots!" Chris yelled, and the teams ran off.**

**Confessional: Run, Forest, Run**

**Amy: A 5k run around the island? This better be worth it.**

**Jackson: Chris may as well just hand me the million right now if he keeps up the running challenges.**

**Douglas: Im not really used to exerting my self much, but in sure it can't be that hard.**

**2 hours later Douglas knew he was wrong. The teams had been running for incredibly long, and Amy and Nikki had already fallen over and had to be carried. Chris drove up on his ATV and yelled out "Come on people, we've got things to do. Breakfast is waiting, and Owen will eat it!" The mention of food got everyone moving again, even Amy and Nikki. Jackson got there first and found something that made him drop to his knees in amazement. He was surrounded by tables covered with pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, you name it, it was there- and Owen with 2 plates worth in his mouth. "Gah! Owen, spit it out!" Jackson yelled, rushing over to the food and smacking Owen. "Go eat somewhere else." Owen let out a nervous fart and ran off. "It's a miracle! Chef learned how to cook!" Maverick yelled. "I have never seen a more delicious sight in my life." Tyson said, piling his plate with food. Chris was the next one in. "Help yourself guys, Chef DJ is on the grill." DJ waved from the kitchen and flipped more pancakes. The teams attacked the food with a vengeance.**

**After 3 hours of nonstop eating, everyone was full. Austin let out a burp and smiled. "The food coma is setting in." He mumbled, but Chris popped up. "Oh, I wouldn't let that happen. Because here's the challenge: The Awake-a-thon!" Everyone groaned. "I knew this was dejavu! This is the same trick Chris used the first time." Nikki groaned. Luke looked at her "Yet you still ate." Nikki shrugged.**

**Chris popped up again"So who can stay awake. And whose getting left in the wake! Find out right here, right now on Total Drama Next Generation!**


	7. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Chapter 2 Part 2**

**The teams sat around the campfire, already exhausted from the late night, run, and massive amounts of food. Chris gave a wicked smile and said "Let the Awake-a-thon... Begin!" With that, the hours ticked by as the day wore on. Christina noticed Rita all alone, and realized it was the best chance she had to snag the girl of her dreams.**

**Confessional: Lesbian jokes, are offensive, yeah!**

**Christina: I have to do this. I know Rita's a Lesbian too. She has to be. Why else would she act like she's crushing on Maverick. And I know she secretly liked it when I was staring at her butt.**

**James:(watches confessional) well well. Christina's gonna take a shot at Rita. How does she not know that she's going for a girl that doesn't swing for the other team? Wait, does she? I am so lost right now. Gonna have to look into this.**

**Christina was ready. She had tied her shirt in a knot, had put on her most ass hugging shorts, and was even wearing make up. As she walked by, Luke sat straight up and whistled. "Christina, you've been holding out on us!" Christina smiled." Not for you, Luke." His shoulders slumped a little. "Lame." Was his response. The reaction was pretty much the same for all the guys, but Rita was once again eyeing Maverick. Christina smiled. She was playing hard to get. So Christina made a loop all around her, the stopped, posed, and asked"what do you think Of this outfit?" Rita stared at the girl, baffled. Not the reaction Christina was hoping for. "I'll tell you this. If your trying to get a guy, he will come." Rita said. This threw Christina off completely. "Wait, what?" But Rita had stopped paying attention. Maverick was floating above the clouds, and she had a direct view of his butt, which she was drooling over. Along with every other part of him. Christina tried to get Rita interested again, but Rita had lost all focus. Heartbroken, Christina ran off, cursing her shorts. Rita barely noticed, because Maverick had just landed in the log she was sitting on. " 'Sup." Maverick said. Rita responded by fainting.**

**Confessional: Heartbreak Hotel- Dammit Elvis!**

**Christina:(is clearly crying.) Im not crying... (Starts bawling) How could I have been wrong? Could she really be straight?**

**James: Heartbreak Hotel, baby. And just maybe a chance to get a new ally on the 'other side!' Eh? Ah, I'm sorry, that's offensive.**

**Rita:(Pulls up a chart on her phone.) I made this to show the dynamics of this years season. See, here's Me, Jamie, and Maverick. Here's Tyson and KK, if she didn't burn that bridge by dragging him out of a plane. Here's Luke and Nicole, because we all know that's bound to happen. But here's Christina, and see how she's surrounded by question marks. I'm not sure who she's into. It's gotta be somebody, because she was wearing that outfit. I'll figure it out.**

**Maverick: All I said was hi, why the hell did she faint? Oh yeah, cause I'm me. Duh.**

**It's 6 hours later, and so far the score is 8-5 Mambas. Rita and Amy passed out, while Connor, Nicole, Tony, and Tammy had fallen asleep. Chris stood at the podium with coffee in hand. "Man, you guys look awful. I didn't think you would last this long, what with getting up at 3 in the morning and all. Go figure. Anyway, time to up the ante. A little music?" Chef pressed a button, and a lullaby began to play. "Wha- oh god dammit." Austin mumbled as he collapsed, bring the score down to 7-5. "There goes another one." Luke mumbled, Justin nodding. "God, there's nothing to do! It's a freaking ghost town!" Luke said, flopping on his back next to the sleeping Nicole. "God, I gotta do something. Justin, dare me to take her shirt and touch her boobs?" Luke asked, pointing at Nicole. Justin's eyes lit up and he nodded. Luke slowly pulled up Nicole's shirt and tugged down her bra a little. "Jackpot." Luke whispered. Justin couldn't help but face palm and mutter "Your as twisted as Cody." "I am not- Cody was wimp, I'm doing this." Luke reached to touch, but Justin slapped his hand away. "You wanna go to prison for rape? Cause that's what your charged with for fondling an unconscious girl on National Television!" Justin whispered harshly. Luke swallowed hard and fixes Nicole's clothes just as she woke up. "I just had the weirdest dream that a handsome faceless stranger was about to touch my boobs." Luke shrugged. "Weird." Justin rolled his eyes.**

**Douglas found it close to impossible to stay awake. He needed to prove to his team that he was worth keeping around, or Tony would find more people to vote against him. 'I could eliminate Tony, but that just seems like to much work. Easier to stay up and work around him.' Douglas thought as he looked at Tonys unconscious form sprawled on the ground. "A few seconds with my eyes closed wont hurt." Douglas mumbled, before passing out completely, setting the score at 7-3.**

**24 hours later...**

**The teams were past exhaustion and at the brink of insanity. The score stood at 4-3, with the Mambas losing Jamie, Nikki, and KK. Maverick, Tyson, James and Jackson were left for the Mambas, while Luke, Justin, and Christina for the Seahawks. The Mambas were playing punchies, and James wandered off in search of food. The scones on KK's table were plastic, and DJ had clocked out of the kitchen. James moaned, his hunger eating away at him. By the time he was wondering if Scott was right, and you really could eat dirt, James was amazed to find Owen with a buffet table. "Oh thank god. Owen! Do you have food?" James asked as he stumbled over. "Sure do man. Eat up." Owen said. James attacked the buffet, eating everything. After 10 minutes, James was content. He could also think clearly, and realized that blackmailing Christina was a bad plan to begin with, so he began to think if new strategies. But then the Sandman had made his visit, and James fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was Duncan putting him by the campfire, evening the score at 3-3 for the first time all night.**

**72 hours...**

**The score stayed tied at 3-3 the whole time, much to Chris's surprise. "What's wrong with you people! Come on, fall asleep already." Jackson got to his feet and mumbled "Guys I, I, I,-" but never finished his sentence because he collapsed, cutting the score to 3-2 Seahawks. "Ah crap." Tyson moaned, tossing a stick at his fallen teammate. "What the hell, man? Why wont they pass out? She's been sobbing the whole time, Nd those two just stare at each other. What's the deal?" Maverick mumbled. Tyson could only shrug, as if talking required to much energy. They finally got a break when Christina cried herself to sleep after 3 days of nonstop crying. How she was alive was nothing short of a miracle. The score was now 2-2, and both teams seemed focused on nothing but staying awake. Chris soon grew bored, made more coffee, then looked around and said "Wow. You guys might be the most resilient guys, I have ever met. 3 days without sleep, food, water, even the bathroom! Speaking of which, anyone gotta go?" No one moved. "Really? Incredible. I didn't think it would come to this, but it looks like I have no choice. Presenting, the History of History, the 10 volume 5,000 page each book, which I will now read all of to you." The boys groaned, and Chris started reading. Justin passed out around volume 3, and Tyson fell over at volume 9. Incredibly, Luke and Maverick were still awake. "Wow. That is in incredible. No one makes it through all 10 books. I barely did. Looks like its still anyone's game, folks.**

**Lost track of time...**

**The hours slowly ran by,**

**Other contestants waking up, cleaning up, getting on with there lives. Coffee was made, intros from commercials were given, and Chris resorted to every trick he knew to convince the boys to fall asleep. But no matter what he did, they stayed awake! "Wow. How is this even possible! I don't even know how long its been!" Chris said amazed. Finally, Luke made the all time crucial mistake: he stood up. Luke managed to get to his feet, started to say something, and immediately fell over. "Timber." Maverick moaned, leaning against a log. "And with Luke down, the Mambas are the winners if the longest Awake-a-thon ever!" The team cheered and lifted Maverick, who stayed awake long enough to be carried back to the mansion, where he ended up dead to the world.**

**Seahawks elimination meeting...**

**The team gathered around the fire pit. Luke and Justin were still asleep, so Tony took over while the two slept. "Alright, lets get this started. I think the targets tonight are pretty obvious: the two people who fell asleep first. Who was that? "Nicole and Connor," Douglas called from his corner. "Well what about Christina?" Tammy asked. The lesbian girl had run off to cry when the meeting had started. Connor and Nicole were both wrapped up in there phones. "She's been crying since the challenge started. Maybe we should vote her out of sympathy." Tony shook his head. "To early in the game. We're making decisions to cut dead weight. Christina will be fine." "Well if we cut Nicole, Luke will make life hell." Douglas pointed out. "But if we lose Connor, we lose our most technological advantage over the Mambas." Tammy said. Tony rolled his eyes. "Name one time the guy with tech skills gave the team a huge boost." Even Tammy had to agree with that. But she just worried about Christina. It was a strange feeling. She'd worried before, but it was worrying fora Test or a bus. She wants sure why this worry felt different, but she ignored it.**

**Confessional: Room in the closet for one more?**

**Tammy: No, I can't be... That way. I like boys. I think. No, I know!**

**Seahawks Elimination Ceremony...**

**Chris stood before the Seahawks, smiled, and said "Welcome back, Savage Loser Hawks. 2 in a row. Not good. Anyway, I have 8 marshmallows i front of me, and soon 8 Seahawks. Campers, cast your votes. **

**Voting Booth**

**Tony:(votes for Connor) Sorry buddy, but I gotta do what I gotta do. I'll catch up with you when I'm a millionaire. **

**Tammy(Votes for Christina) sorry**

**Lucy(Votes for Christina) I hate to do this, but no one should be that sad**

**Douglas(Votes for Connor) Sorry man **

**Nicole(looks between Connor or Christina) Oh man, what do I do?**

**Chris counts the votes, grabs the platter, and begins. "The following people are safe- Luke, Justin, and Douglas. Nicole and Tony are also safe. Tammy, your safe too. Which leaves us with a crybaby and the first sleeper. With that, the final marshmallow goes to... Christina!" Her jaw nearly dropped, but Christina managed to claim her marshmallow. Connor just shrugged. "Well, its been fun guys. Luke, get that girl, boy. Christina, hang on. You'll get through what you're going through. And Tony, look me up when your a millionaire." With that, Connor handed his totem to Chris and watched it light up. "Time to go."**

**Connor waved as Chris fired the ball. He then turned and said "So, will Christina get over her heartbreak? Will Jamie and Rita reconcile? Will Maverick ever wake up? Find out this and more on Total Drama Next Generation!**

**Connor was really just filler, no more no less. That's it. **


	8. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Chapter 3 Part 1**

**Chris strode onto the dock of shame, smile on his face, the kind that said "Here's a shot at money, now I torture you!" Chris then began, "last time on Total Drama Next Gen, the campers did some running, did some eating, then tried to stay awake long enough to give their team enough reason to keep them. We saw resilience of massive proportions from Luke an Maverick, massive amounts of sleepiness from Nicole and Connor, massive amounts of density from Rita, and a heart shattering moment with Christina, who found out her soul mate isn't swinging for the same team. In the end, Maverick showed sleep was for the weak, and win the challenge. The Seahawks seemed divided in their voting, but it was Connor who got the axe. This week were gonna find out whose the predator out for pay, and whose the prey that gets shot across the bay. Find out tonight in Total, Drama, Next Generation!**

**Morning after the challenge...**

**Jackson woke up to the only smell he wanted to wake up to: bacon. The runner jumped down the stairs and pulled and old time rock and roll style slide into the kitchen. There he found Rita at the stove, meat piled high. "Well, well, well, look what we've got here." Jackson said, wandering across the kitchen and watched Rita cook. "Figured since I was up I'd give the chef a break and cook." Rita said, shifting the pan. Jackson shook his head. "Why you moving it so much? It's meat not Jiffy Pop." Jackson said. Rita raised her eye brow at him. "Think you can do better, hotshot?" Jackson smiled. "I think I can teach you how to do better." Jackson wrapped his arms around Rita and grabbed her hands. "What you wanna do is just keep it steady. Shake it to much and all the grease drains out. Shake it to little and you'll have a heart attack. So just let fry and give it a little nudge now and then." Rita looked back, staring into Jackson's eyes. "Like this?" Rita asked. "Yeah." Jackson said, still staring at Rita. Instinct took over, and breakfast became a make out session. Coincidentally, Christina walked over to try and find the delicious smell and discovered the two. "Oh. My. God." Christina said. Rita had taken Jackson's shirt off and Jackson fiddled with the back of Rita's bra. Rita looked over and saw Christina and said "Oh crap." "Nah baby, it s all- oh crap you were talking to her." Jackson realized. "Were... Were you... About to" Christina stuttered. "Now Christina, I know what this looks like but-" Rita began but was cut off by Christina running off. "That was weird. Now where were we?" Rita said. But they were interrupted by Austin. "Guys do we have any Jack Daniels? Mavs got a killer headache and- holy crap your on the table" Austin said, at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh Kay. You guys, do what you want, just, not where we eat." "Were not doing anything, man." Jackson insisted. "Oh, well, if your just doing that fire away. And here's the JD. Bye." Austin said, swiping the bottle off the table, and left, but not before giving Rita's panties a quick tug, surprised with the green thong that came up. "Really!" Rita asked, pausing to fix her panties. "Couldn't resist." Austin said, grinning.**

**Confessional: Please, do not try this on your table**

**Jackson: yeah, I'm okay with this. She's hot, she's single, and you never miss an opportunity like that**

**Rita: Wow. I thought I liked Maverick but after that, Jamie can have him.**

**Austin: All that for one tug and a bottle of JD... So worth it.**

**Upstairs, last nights winner was today's victim. Maverick woke up with a splitting headache and chills. Instinctively, he asked for booze. Because whenever he was sick, Mavericks dad gave him a bottle of Jack Daniels and for reasons beyond his understanding, he got better. Plus it tasted good. So Maverick practically jumped out if bed when Austin came back triumphantly yelling "Stand back, I've got Jack!" Maverick drank the whole thing i a matter of seconds and felt better. "Oh, that's the stuff. Alright, I'm good." Maverick declared, getting to his feet.**

**Confessional:(disclaimer: alcohol does not fix diseases.)**

**Maverick: Don't know how it works, but I feel better. Whatever works.**

**KK was having an awful dream. In it, her dad walked in on one of her tea parties. He began to spank her with a paddle with out any pants on, as her older sister danced around burning her Care Bears and chanting a creepy song: baby, KK, still plays with Care Bears. She wants to put tea in a cup, but now she'll watch as they go up! KK woke up from her nightmare with tears in her eyes and an urge to use the bathroom. Thankfully, all her bears were still safely under her bed. But the dream felt just to real. "No, calm down.'its just a dream." KK murmured to herself, changing. But whenever she closed her eyes, she saw her bears catching fire. She was so wrapped up in her nightmare that she didn't notice Austin until her crack felt like someone had poured hot tar down it. "Owwww! Austin!" KK shouted as she was lifted up by her purple granny panties. "Doesn't feel like the day starts until I do that, sweetheart." Austin said cheerfully as he snapped KK's panties over her eyes. **

**Confessional: That bear is on fire!**

**KK: somehow I feel better with my panties stuck in my ass. Go figure.**

**Luke woke up with Nicole in his bed. "Holy shit, why in bloody hell are you in my bed!" Luke said, his accent popping up again. Nicole was fast asleep, but Justin answered. "Remember Romeo, she was having a nightmare and you let her in your bed cause she was freaking out." Luke was about to call Justin a liar when he remembered. "Oh yeah. Hey, she didn't piss in it. How bout that." "Yeah, yeah, your a miracle worker, now hurry up." Justin said, rolling his eyes. Nicole woke up, ready for the taunting if her teammates, when she felt something. Or rather, a lack of something. She double checked, but there was no mistaking it: she was dry. 'How the hell-' Nicole began, but was distracted by the fact that she wasn't in her bed. She was in Luke's! Suddenly, she remembered the nightmare, an how Luke had let her sleep with him, one arm around her, protecting her. Suddenly she realized: that's what made her pee. When she was younger and tried to sleep with her parents, they told her to grow up and threatened to spank her. Then spanked her anyway because she wet the bed. No one really offered her protection, they just told her to grow up and beat her. Luke gave her the feeling her parents didn' she'd have a few more 'nightmares.'**

**Confessional: This is a message from the author- don't hit children**

**Nicole: Wow, I think I might be in love. I can't stop thinking about him.**

**Luke: wow, i think I might be in love. I can't stop thinking about her.**

**Justin: I have the perfect song for this(Get out if my head and get into my heart begins playing.) It just works.**

**Tony felt strange. Last night he'd led the elimination of his friend. And it wasn't that he was super guilty. He didn't feel guilty at all. He'd let his best friend get cut, and felt absolutely no remorse. The worst part was that the first thought he'd had waking up was who he was eliminating next. "What's wrong with me?" He mumbled to himself.**

**"No, I'm fine. I'm just hungry." Tony said, even though he knew he was making excuses for him self. And he knew it was true when he caught site if Christina's diary sticking out if her pillow case. Tony didn't hesitate to grab it and start reading. And it didn't tAke him long to find Christina's secret. And tony knew he wasn't himself when a wicked smile crossed his face and he heard himself say "So Christina's swing for the other team, is she? Naughty naughty. Maybe I should go pay Christina a visit." 'No. What's wrong with me?' Tony thought. **

**Suddenly, he was inside his head. Staring at himself. "Who are you. Are you... Me?" Tony asked. The other guy shook his head. "Call me T. I'm your better in every way evil personality." Tony shook his head. "I don't have MPD. I just have one personality." T shook his head. "Not multiple, split. It's just me. I live in the recesses of your brain. Or rather, used to." Tony was confused. "Used to?" "You suppressed me for so long. Your inherent kindness made it impossible for me to do my job and cause chaos. But last nights eliminations allowed me to appear. And now I'm gonna be your Mal and get you a million dollars." T said. Tony backed up. "Oh no. I saw what happened to Mike. You can go to hell, because I'm in charge." Tony went to walk away, but was caught on something. He looked down and saw a sticky thing stuck to his arm. "Nerve ending. Now you have to listen to me. So if I say we're doing things my way, we do it my way! Get it?" T said, a vicious gleam in his eye. Tony gulped. "Got it. "Good. Now you're gonna stay here while I play with your life." T said, then disappeared. "Dammit." Was all Tony could say.**

**The boy came to life again. He looked as his arms moved. A grin about as pleasant as a knife in your back spread across his face. Tony was gone. Long live T.**


	9. Chapter 3 Part 2

Total Drama: The Next Generation Chapter 3 Part 2

Maverick felt alone. He'd come on this show looking for a free vacation, friends, and maybe a babe. But none of these girls felt right. Jamie was a nice girl, but she just seemed to clingy. 'I thought she was different. But she's just another obsessed fan.' He thought as he wandered on the beach. he was out to avoid his teammates. Or more specifically, Jamie. He'd seen her posters. He'd seen her merch. He'd seen the creepy stalker pictures. Nothing he hadn't seen before. And he was sick of it! "Wish I could just meet one girl who didn't look at me like I was god! Is that to much to ask!" Maverick shouted at they sky. From the control room Chris laughed and held up a few files. "Oh man. He has no idea." "About what Chris?" Maverick asked. Chris looked to see one of the outboard microphones was on. "NOTHING!" Chris yelled and switched off the camera. "No idea."

"And thats another one off my list." Austin cheered as he strung Amy up by her massive pink panties. "List? OW!" Amy yelled as she was bounced again. "My goal is to yank the panties of every girl in the contest at least once." Austin said as he bounced her over and over. "Love this game!" Austin cheered as he hung Amy up "I hate you." Amy growled. "I know." Austin smiled. Just then Chris called into the PA. "All campers please report to the ampitheatre for todays challenge and a few surprises." "Surprises? Sounds fun." Austin said as he dashed off. "Get back here and get me down!" Amy screamed. "Nope." Austin called back.

The teens gathered around Chris, who stood next to a large trunk and 3 files. "Campers, todays challenge is here to test your hunting, shooting, and escape skills. But before we get to that, I have 3 files on this table. Each contains the profile of a reserve contestant who was promised a spot later on because there weren't enough places. Now that we dropped enough people, the Seahawks can have an even team. "But there are 3 files. We only need 2." Luke pointed out. "I noticed. the third person is here to replace a disqualified person. KK, pack your bags." "WHAT!" KK yelled, incredulous. "According to the network, you sent 33 negative tweets about the show, then posted a picture of every girl getting a wedgie. Since you took the pictures, I can only assume that you injured those players. Which is against the rules." "This is bullshit!" KK whined. "Duncan! Manitoba! Escort her off the island!" Chris yelled. The boys appeared out of nowhere and grabbed KK. "Lets go sheila." Manitoba said. "Don't make this harder on yourself." Duncan added. "But thats not FAIR!" KK screamed, bursting into tears. Amy looked at Austin, but he was genuinely surprised. T gave a sneaky smile.

Confessional: Say What?

Tyson:(Punches the wall.) GOD DAMMIT! WHY?

Austin: Well, thats a slave down. Wait, when did she have time to take pictures of every victim? And 33 tweets? Where does she make the time?"

T: Yeah, I stole her phone and followed Austin around taking pictures of them. Seriously, she needs to pick a better password then KKRULES. To easy.

Luke: (Watches T's confessional.) Well, well, well. So thats your little secret, Tony. Hope no one- ah who am I kidding. He's screwed.

"So now that thats done, lets get to the new players. Maverick, since you won last night, you get first pick. It's totally random, so best of luck." Maverick grabbed a random file, opened it, and his jaw hit the dirt. Staring back at him was a picture of raw beauty: a gorgeous black girl with light brown hair and red highlight tips. Her eyes were a perfect sea green. The next word out of Chris's mouth surprised him "And thats her without make up. Meet, Alaska, pretty ironically. She's super sweet. I think I'll try and break it." Suddenly a black Buick pulled up, surrounded by screaming girls. "Huh. Weird seeing that from the outside." Maverick noted. "That would be her." Chris pointed out. "I got it." Maverick pushed through, flinging fans out of the way. He pushed them all out and opened the door to let Alaska out. "Hey. Wow, your ripped." Alaska said, noting Maverick. "Yeah." Maverick trailed off, waiting for her to turn out to be another fan girl. But all he saw was a crazed KK running at Alaska- with a knife. "Watch out!" Maverick yelled, darting forwards and tackling the crazy girl. "Let me up! She took my spot!" KK shrilled. Even Tyson was surprised. This girl was a nut! "Stop KK!" Tyson yelled, helping his friend hold her down. "Your girl is crazy!" Jackson yelled as Duncan jammed a needle into KK's ass. "EEP!" KK screeched, before slumping over. Everyone was wide eyed. Alaska waited a moment before making out with Maverick. "My hero!" She moaned between kisses. Maverick kissed back, finally finding what he was looking for: someone who saw him for him, not his money, or his connections, or his life. He couldn't help it. He looked into her eyes and and said the only thing he could say "I think I love you." Alaska smiled. "I feel the same. But about you." Then more making out. All the while everyone grinned, Chris said something about ratings, and Jamie puked in the back.

Confessional: Peanut Butter and Jealous anyone?

Jamie: WHY?

Maverick:It's finally happening. I'm in love.

Alaska: You may think that I'm pairing up with the power player to get the money. But thats not true. I really feel like we could be together. F.Y.I, I was watching all the episodes, so I'm caught up. Sorry Jamie.

"Also new is-" Chris began, but was interrupted by his phone. "Hello? I see. Uh huh. Uh huh. Really? They passed the initial test. Huh, I guess their good liars. Alright. Fine." He then hung up and turned. "So apparently the other new guys failed the networks secondary psychiatric test and on a scale from one to ten, they rated an Izzy on the crazy scale. So no new Seahawks.""We don't even get Alaska?" Justin asked. "Nope. Now on to the challenge. We're playing: Bounty Hunter! Duncan has agreed to hide this chest somewhere, and the key separate. Find the chest, or eliminate all the other team members, and you win. Inside the chest is the Chris Idol. If you can open the chest, you can have it to use once. The Chris Idol gives you immunity from the vote, and you can eliminate the person of your choice. You have to find the key to. Once the idol is used, it will be re hidden out of the chest and can be used until the finale. Best of luck. If you get hit by a paint ball, your dead, out and lose your chance to get the idol." "So this is a reward challenge?" Luke smirked. "It's both. Its elimination, but the idol is a separate reward." Now everyone was excited. No sharing. No take backs. Only one person got that idol. And everyone was out to get it.

Once again, school and other stories effect my uploads to this story. Sorry. But heres the newest chapter, the newest challenge, and even the newest characters! Just some background, Alaska is a super model who, while beautiful, isn't as well known because models aren't in high demand in Juneau. Yes she's named after her state. Don't wonder why. I brought her in because Rita went to Jackson, and I wanted the love triangle to continue. So I had Maverick ditch Jamie for Alaska and inspired some hate. Also KK left because I'm cementing T's evil. But you all figured that out. Just wanted to make sure.


	10. Chapter 3 Part 3

Total Drama Next Generation: Chapter 3 Part 3

The players lined up at the edge of the woods, watching Duncan dissappear into the woods. "He's got a minute to run, then you guys go hunt him down. First team to come back to me with the chest and the key or kill all of the other team wins. ANNNNNND, go!" Chris yelled, and the teams took off. The Mamba's ran off in one direction while the Seahawk's took the other. KK stood off to the side, awaiting her punishment. "So KK, I was gonna kick you off the island for what you did, but I felt like that would be bad for publicity. So instead, I'm allowing you to stay, under one condition." "I'll do anything Chris." KK begged. "You can stay, but only if you throw the challenge and eliminate Amy. She annoys me." Chris stated. KK was shocked. "I can't throw the challenge! All my friends would hate me if they found out!" she cried. "It's either that or leave." Chris shrugged. KK moaned and nodded. "Good girl. Now go on." Chris pointed. KK sighed and wandered off.

Confessional: BETRAYAL.

KK: What am I gonna do? I really need the money. But I just can't betray my friends. But if I don't, my family goes back to poverty. But if I do I lose my shot to have real friends. When did this show get so convoluted and difficult. Wait, did I seriously just say that about This show? Man, this is really getting to me.

Seahawk's path...

The team rushed down the bath, moving as fast as they could. "Come on guys, we can't afford to lose again." Luke yelled, doubling his pace. The team did their best to keep up, but were forced to stop when they reached a large circle in the path with several paths leading off. "We'll have to split up. Me and Luke will go this way and hunt the Mamba's." Justin said, running off. Lucy grabbed Tammy and said "We'll go this way." "OMG, best friend bounty hunters." Tammy shrilled. "EEEEEEEEE!" Both girls shrieked. T rolled his eyes and said "I'll go with Christina this way." He dragged the girl off, ignoring her sniffles and tears. Douglas looked over at Nicole and shrugged. "I guess we go this way." Nicole nodded. "I guess." The teams wandered off, hunting the elusive prey.

Mamba's path...

Maverick led his team to the circle just after the Seahawk's left. "Damn! I just heard em leave." Maverick grumbled, kicking the dirt. "Relax. We've got the whole team here, we just need a place to wander. Or a clue." Tyson said, looking lovingly at KK, who clung to Tyson like a frightened little kid. Just as he mentioned this, a single green hair fell on Mavericks shoulder. His face lit up. "Gotcha." With that, Maverick, Tyson, and Jackson took off, rushing after Duncan. "Where are you?" Tyson called. "Come and find me, chumps." Duncan laughed, and a flash of green and black jetted by. "There he goes!" Jackson yelled, firing. "Not even close!" Duncan cheered, bouncing by again. "Got him!" Tyson cried, pulling the trigger. "Welcome to the shooting range!" Duncan yelled. Maverick growled. "Well target practice is over!" He then fired as fast as he could, the paint flying all around. "EEEKKK!" KK cried. Maverick stopped to look at KK, and Duncan karate chopped Tyson in the neck. "Son of a bitch." Tyson moaned as he tumbled over. "He's fast." Jackson noted. Maverick didn't respond, his eyes moving a mile a minute. Suddenly he smirked and said "Wanna see whose faster?" With that, Maverick was on the other side of the path clothes lining Duncan. "Dammit." Duncan groaned as he pulled himself up. Maverick smiled and reached for the chest. "I'll take that." Suddenly Duncan swept his legs and took down Maverick. "Come and get me, suckers!" Duncan laughed, bounding off. "I'll get em." Jackson said, firing as fast as he could. The paint balls glanced off trees, woodland creatures, and accidentally clocked Tyson in the back of the head. "Ooooo. Sorry Ty." Jackson apologized. "And Tyson's dead!" Chris called. "Wait a minute, that ain't fair. That was friendly fire." Tyson yelled. "I don't care." Chris laughed. Tyson raised a fist and growled "I'll make you care you son of a bitch." "Still don't care." Chris said. "I hate this mother fucking show." Tyson grumbled, storming off. "Why does friendly fire count?" Maverick asked. "Because I said so." Chris said.

Rest of the Mamba's...

"Great, we lost our muscle." Amy whined. James clicked a paint ball into the chamber of his gun. "Then I guess we're going hunting." Austin couldn't help but fist bump him. "Epic line, bro" James laughed. "I know. I should be writing this show." With that, James wandered off, Austin quickly following him. "You guys are crazy." Amy said, sitting down and opening a magazine. "No way. Get off your fat butt and help." Nikki said. "No need. Super boy and running man will get it done. Even with knife phone clinging to them." Rita shook her head. "No way. We gotta start hunting the Hawks." Alaska nodded. "If we don't help, it'll be a target on all our backs." Jamie simply looked at the ground, still angry with Alaska. "You girls are so 2014. Lets chill in the 50's and let the boys do the work while we just relax." Alaska shook her head. "I think I'd rather wear my undies on my forehead." Rita laughed. "With Austin in the game, you may end up doing just that." Alaska looked confused, while the other girls nodded and one or two subconsciously rubbed their bottoms.

Confessional: Anybody got suspense? Because there ain't none here.

Alaska:(Slowly pulls her panties out of her jeans and blushes.) Their not serious, right? (TV screen deploys and plays the highlights of Austin's pantie pulling profession.) Oh no.

Austin: (Gives a devious smile.) So Alaska is aware of my work. Wonder what kind of secret panties she's hiding under those tight, tight ass jeans. My anaconda want dem buns. You think Maverick would hurt me if I went after her? Wait, thats a dumb question. Don't tell him I said that. I tend to like my bones the way they are: in the right place, and not in several small, not repairable pieces.

Luke and Justin had been chasing Duncan through the woods for a while, and hadn't gotten any closer. Worst of all, Maverick and Jackson had caught up with them, and were way closer. "God dammit Jackson, I thought we were friends!" Luke called "We are. But a million dollars is a shit ton of money man. I'm kinda in a bad spot back home, and that was the other reason I came. To leave that problem, and to get enough money to fix it." Jackson called back. "What'd you do?" Maverick asked. "Long story short, there is a helicopter crashed into a truck crashed into a plane crashed into a boat crashed into my backyard." Jackson elaborated. Maverick blinked a few times, then responded "Your crazy." "Yeah, I get that a lot." Jackson agreed. "Did you just quote Phineas and Ferb?" Maverick asked. Now it was Jackson's turned to look confused. "Did I quote who?" Maverick laughed. "Never mind. Lets just bag this goon and head back to the mansion. I crave ribs." "True dat." Jackson said, rubbing his stomach. With that, the boys doubled their pace and were soon with in arms length of Duncan. "This ends here, bitch." Maverick growled, dive tackling Duncan to the ground. "Aww man." Duncan groaned. "Got it!" Maverick said, snatching the chest. "Wait, we need that key. Where is it?" Jackson asked. "Lets shake him down and see if he has it." Maverick suggested. "It's somewhere else. Go find it. I'm gonna get coffee." Duncan said, walking off. "Whatever. We'll find it without him." The boys began a methodical search for the key, while Luke and Justin began a methodical search for Maverick and Jackson. Meanwhile, an intense fire fight was going on in the other side of the woods.

Confessional: And in the news, a 16 year old crashed several vehicles into several other vehicles...

Jackson: So I owe $530,000 to the city of San Francisco for plowing a news copter into a military truck into a cross country bound 747 into a cruise ship and wiped out the pier. So you can see why I showed up.

The other members of the team were on the other side gunning it out. "You shoot like a bitch." James called. "You run like a pussy." Douglas countered. The air was filled with silence and paint, and Austin running about setting up an introductory wedgie for Alaska, trying to discover the shameful panties he Knew she was hiding. So while Christina was crying and crouching, she noticed the wedgie warlord sprinting with rope, an evil gleam in his eye. He was up to something. But she was to sad to care. Rita really was straight. She wanted to go crawl into a hole and die. How could it be true? Meanwhile, someone else was thinking about sexuality. Tammy, while shooting it out with the new girl, couldn't help but watch her perky ass bounce around in those tight jeans. And her smooth, perfectly sized- "No! That's not right. I'm not that way!"Tammy thought, desperate to think about something else, anything else! Like Jamie's exposed bra, which she could see the black frilly fabric because a rouge paint ball had torn off her shirt. Or the sweat slowly dripping towards Nikki's crack, which she could see because her little shorts had slipped down to show off her crack. Or- the key wedged between the massive butt cheeks of Amy's way to tight juicy couture yoga pants? Sure enough, the key to open the chest was trapped between the massive bubbles of flesh known as Amy's fat ass. And it was the first thing Maverick noticed when he came running towards them, box in tow.

Confessional: Lesbos, fo yo?(Disclaimer:I have nothing against LGBT. Just the character.)

Tammy: Oh god, this can't be right. If my mom finds out I won't leave the house or be able to sit down for the rest of my life! Please god, don't screw me like this!

"Oh dear god, no way." Maverick groaned, glimpsing the key. "Dude, no way I touch sperm dumpsters wide load ass, not even for immunity." Maverick nodded. "Do we really need it?" The two boys looked at each other and both agreed on one thing: winning the challenge that way was not an option. So they stood their ground and unloaded on the Hawks. But now everyone was questioning whether it was worth getting the key when it was trapped inside-that. But everyone was starting to get desperate, and more people were getting splattered. Only Maverick, Luke, T, and surprisingly Amy was left. The rest of the kids were cleaning up and waiting out the fight. But Maverick ran out of patience, and soon T got coated in paint, and Luke was on the run. "YES! I DID IT! I-Amy there's a key wedged in your butt crack, I need it-DID IT!" Maverick yelled, pegging Luke over and over. "Wait, what?" Amy said, yanking the key from her butt. Maverick snatched it up and clicked open the chest to reveal- nothing. "What the fuck? Wheres the idol?" Maverick asked, shaking it up and down." "You mean this?" A paint splattered Luke asked, holding up a wooden totem of Chris. "How the hell did you pull that off?" Maverick asked, amazed. "I found it buried 15 minutes before you showed up. Popped it open, gave Duncan the empty box, stuck the key on the rock Amy was sitting on, and led you guys on a crazy chase for an empty box, and a key stuck between the fat ass of a fat ass." Luke said. Maverick couldn't help but be impressed. "You evil genius." Luke laughed and took a bow. "It's in my blood." "And for the first time, The Seahawk's win a challenge!" Chris yelled as the team exploded in happiness. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but Mamba's, pick someone to go home. Wow!"

Mamba's elimination meeting...

In the mansion, the team met to weed out the loser. "Alright, I think it's obvious who the goat is: bye Amy." Maverick said, waving at the fat girl, who was shocked. "Why me! Why not you! You brought back an empty box!" Amy said. "You got the key to that empty box wedged in the disgusting crack of your fat ass! And no one went to get it because you are the most disgusting person on this face of the earth! Even the other team didn't want it!" Maverick countered. Amy blinked and said "Well- your just a mattress hopper who ditched Jamie fo the super model hoar and TMZ knows you cheated on Victoria Justice with Jeanette Mcurddy!" Maverick moaned. "Not this bullshit again. I never dated either of those girls!" Alaska nodded and Jackson piped up "Wasn't that Nathan Kress?" Tyson shook his head. " It was Shia LeBouf." Austin laughed. "No it isn't, it was the kid who played Max Thunderman!" "IT WAS NOT! IT WAS MAVERICK!" Amy shrieked. "No he wasn't, the last girl he dated was Selena Gomez in 2011." James corrected. "Pre Beiber or post Beiber?" KK asked. "Pre." Maverick answered. "There was a difference?" Tyson asked. "Not really, but people liked her better pre." Jamie said. "We're off topic. Whose going home?" Maverick asked. "We already established it's Amy, we're talking about celebrity relationships. Did you guys here about Brad Pitt and Megan Fox?" Rita said. "OMG, their totally an item." Alaska said. "No way." Nikki said. "Celebrity Secrets confirmed it!" KK yelled. "CAN WE TALK ABOUT ELIMINATION?" Amy shrilled. But the girls were talking about boy bands and the guys ahd disappeared to watch football. She was screwed.

Confessional: No one cares about Amy, because she's a bitch.

Amy:WHY?

Inside Tony...

Tony wandered aimlessly, poking at nerves and watching T's thoughts, which were all evil. He was bored out of his mind. Who would have thought that the limitless possibilities of the mind got boring in 10 seconds. So he wandered until T popped up in front of him. "Sup." T smirked. "This place sucks. There's nothing to do here. I get why you turned evil. Anyone stuck here with nothing to do for 16 years would turn evil." T nodded. "Glad your seeing my point of view." "Can I leave now?" Tony asked. "Nope. Not until I play the sexuality card on Christina and possibly Tammy depending on whats what with that chick." Tony shook his head. "No man,don't play with shit like that." T smacked him. "Did I ask you? NO! I'll do what I want when I want to whoever I want. You wanna know why? Because I'm the real personality now, and your the 'personality ' that was nothing more than a THOUGHT for 16 YEARS! 16 YEARS I PUT UP WITH THIS CRAP OF YOU NEVER USING ME! AND NOW I'M THROUGH WITH THAT BULLSHIT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A PERSONALITY! YOUR JUST A THOUGHT! AND NOW, I'VE STOPPED CARING! ENJOY LIFE AS A THOUGHT, FUCKER!" With that, T snapped his fingers and Tony went from human form to nothing more than a wisp. "You can't do this!" Tony yelled. T laughed. "Yes I can. This is my world now. It's time for some improvements. And I think I'll start by getting rid of you!" With that, a portal opened and thought Tony was sucked in to the very back of the mind, the place where forgotten worlds live. A place of no escape, where every thought was barely the remnants of anything. The Cleveland of the mind, if you will. T just laughed.

Bonfire Ceremony...

Chris walked out with a big smile. "Welcome Mamba's, to your first elimination ceremony. When you cast your votes, you will receive a marshmallow, and you can stay for another round. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you will place you victory totem in the bonfire of banishment, walk down the dock of shame, and take the launch of losers. Players, cast your votes.

Voting...

Maverick:(Votes for Amy) Bout time this bitch got sent packing.

Tyson:(Votes for Amy) I swear she used every roll of TP the first night. No one should need that. NO ONE!

Austin:(Votes for Amy) Never one to vote for a slave, but her panties man. I have never seen a pair with more skid marks or holes. Thunder thighs needs to go shopping.

Alaska:(Votes for Amy) Gross.

Rita:(Votes for Amy) Just leave.

Jamie:(Repeatedly crosses out Alaska's face) Boy friend stealing super model hoar!

Amy:(Votes for Maverick) I'm screwed either way.

Chris tallied the votes and walked back. "Wow. I think that was the closest to unanimous we've had yet. Here we go. Tyson, Jamie, Rita, KK, Nikki, James, Jackson, Austin, Alaska, and Maverick are all safe. See ya Amy!" Amy groaned. "I hate all of you. You are just the worst. Especially that wedgie nut job. I'd really prefer to go home close to dead last then stay on this awful island. Nikki's a bitch, Austin's a douche, and Maverick is just the worst. Get me off this island now." "You got it. Anyone got any final words or actions?" Chris asked. "Your a bitch." Nikki said. Maverick simply flipped her off. Austin got up, yanked her giant pants down, and yanked her massive red granny panties over her head, and kicked her into the pinball. "Bye, Bitch." He then walked over to Alaska, yanked down her pants, and yanked her Super Mario panties over her head. "Hi New Bitch." Alaska looked over at Rita, who was doing her best not to laugh. "Well, you said I'd end up with my panties on my head. You weren't wrong."


	11. Chapter 4 Part 1

Total Drama Next Generation Chapter 4 Part 1

It is midnight on the dock of shame. Chris stands on the edge, a Chinook parked behind him. "Last time, on Total Drama Next Generation! The teams went on a bounty mission to collect the Chris idol for immunity, and splatter the other team with paint. There were thrills. There were spills. And there was a whole lot of paint. In the end, Luke earned the Seahawks their very first win when he out foxed Maverick and sent the Mamba's on a wild chase for an empty box when he took the idol and ditched the box. While the idol ended up in Luke's sticky fingers, the key to open the chest ended up between Amy's giant butt cheeks. Speaking of which, Amy was sent home in one of the most unanimous votes yet, when everybody but her self and Jamie voted her out. But the biggest change was a new player in the game. Alaska, the thrill seeking gun shooting car fixing guy getting super model beat Jamie and won Maverick's heart the moment she reached the island, putting an Owen sized strain on Jamie's plans. Also KK tried to knife Alaska and ended up being tasked backstabbing her team for another go. But that was then and this is now, and we're gonna give the teams a little surprise challenge right now. So, will Jamie get past Alaska stealing Maverick? Will Luke get to second base with Nicole while she's in his bed? Will KK do what she has to do? And what the hell is going on with Tony? Find out the answers to some of these questions on this episode of Total Drama Next Generation! Wow. Longest intro ever. Whose writing this crap?

Mamba Girl Room...

"OW! Put me down you- OW- jerk!" Alaska yelled as Austin Cheerfully bounced her by her Super Mario panties. "This initiation, sweetheart. I make the rules about what girls can do, and I dictate everything that happens in this room. If someone steps out of line, this is what happens." Austin explained, twirling around for a few minutes and listening to the models moans of pain. Jamie just smiled as the other girls winced in pain after every bounce. After several more bounces, Austin's wrist started to cramp. "Alright I'm done. Anyone else want a go?" Jamie went to reach forward, but Austin slapped her hand away. "That was a joke. Slaves give no pulls, They get pulls. Like this." With that, he grabbed the front of Jamie's Twilight Sparkle panties and yanked up to her neck. Jamie's jaw hit the floor and her eyes teared up. "Mommy." She whispered as Austin picked her up by the front began to bounce the 2 girls at the same time. The air was filled with the shrieks of the girls. Austin laughed. "I love my job. Alright Rita come here." Rita slowly walked forwards and turned around. With that, Austin tossed Jamie to his other hand, snatched Rita's Princess Celestia panties, and bounced all 3 girls at the same time. The screams were music. KK and Nikki were soon in the same pain. Soon every girl on the Mamba team had their undies attached to their chins and was forced to sleep. But the victory was short lived when Chris arrived.

Confessional: What a Wedgie!

Alaska:(desperately begins to pick) This is starting to feel very familiar...

Jamie:(still crying) I don't know whats worse- the fact that Alaska has Maverick, or these panties up my crotch.

Rita:(Her wedgied butt is pointed at the camera) This is what nightmares are made of.

Seahawks Cabin...

Christina, after spending several nights sleeping soundly, was awakened by something dripping on her face. She knew by the smell it was pee, but the reason was lost. Who was above her, and why at 16 did they piss the bed? Her answer came when a soft voice whispered "Not again." Christina looked up to see poor Nicole looking under her sheets. Somehow, this made Christina feel better over the Rita problem. She knew she should say nothing, but something made her stand up and climb the ladder. "Sup soggy?" She laughed as Nicole blushed so red she could see it in the dark. "Ch-Chris-Christina! This i-is-isn't w-what it l-looks like!" Christina smiled "Really? Looks to me like a baby needs a changing." Nicole was still embarrassed, but confused. "What?" Christina produced a soft object that looked like panties. But when the soggy girl heard it crinkle, she recoiled in horror. "No no no please! Anything but that!" She then heard something smack the other girls hand. She could see the paddle, and suddenly she really wanted to be home. "Either diaper or spanking." Nicole blushed deeply and laid down. Christina smiled. "That's a good baby." Nicole blushed as Christina slid her panties off and began diapering her. "I'm not a baby." Christina clicked her tongue and said "Then why do you piss the bed?" Nicole fell silent. "Exactly." Suddenly, Christina forced her lips against Nicole's, pushing the diapered girls lips to her own in a crazy make out session- which lasted 3 seconds before Nicole kicked her crotch and threw the diaper off. "Whats wrong with you!" Nicole screamed, spitting out Christina's spit. Christina was stunned. "I thought you were..." Nicole recoiled. "I've been sleeping with Luke since night 1! Who could possibly that dumb! I'm straight, Lesbo! Freak!" Christina was stunned. Everyone in the cabin was shocked, the Mamba's had rushed over, and even Chris had come to see what was wrong. Finally Luke spoke up. "Christina. Are you really..." He trailed off, to confused to finish his sentence. Finally Christina spoke. "What? WHAT? Don't look at me like that! Like I'm some sick animal who needs to be put down! I can't help what I am! I don't have a choice! What's wrong with me! Well!" she screamed, turning to all the faces in the room. Everyone looked away. This prompted the girl to go on. "I AM NOT A FREAK! I AM A HUMAN BEING! WHY IS IT SO CRAZY THAT I LIKE GIRLS! WHY!" Christina yelled, the tears streaming down her face. Finally it was Tammy who stood up. "I have something to say: I am a lesbian, and I am in love with Alaska." Alaska fainted, Maverick felt his jaw hit the floor, and Christina was inspired to say something else. "I AM A LESBIAN, AND I AM IN LOVE WITH RITA!" More people fainting, and Tyson took a look around, wondering who else would come out, or if there were any others. Finally Nikki stood up and weakly raised her hand. "I am a lesbian, and I am in love with Christina." Nikki said, tearing up. Christina rushed over and began kissing Nikki, the emotions overwhelming everyone. Tammy stared daggers at Nicole, who had vomited when Tammy had come out. "Got a thing against lesbians?" She asked. Nicole looked up and said "Do you want me to yell it so everyone will hate me, huh freak?" Tammy responded by smacking the girl. "What's so wrong with 2 girls loving each other? Why are we freaks?" Tammy growled, pushing Nicole against the wall. Nicole suddenly screamed "I am a homophopic, and I'LL NEVER CHANGE!" Everyone stopped dead. Justin looked over. "What?" Christina stopped making out. "Huh?" Luke walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Baby, why?" Nicole sighed. "It's just how I was raised. My parents are, theri parents are, my whole family is generation after generation of hating LGBT. And it's my belief that guys should marry girls, or stay single! No one should be like that!" Tammy shoved her. "Like what?" Nicole shoved her back. "Like you!" Tammy threw her against a wall. "HOW?" Nicole grabbed the other girls hair, slammed her into the wall, and screamed "LIKE A DIRTY LESBIAN FREAK!" The room fell silent. People began to slowly leave the room. But Nikki and Christina could only look in horror as they watched blood slowly run from the large cut in their friends head. Nicole ran off, crying. "Nicole, wait!" Luke yelled, running after her.


	12. Announcement

Okay, I am having serious writers block, and it's driving me insane. I need you guys to help me figure out how to build off what happened. Help a brother out and tell me what you think.


End file.
